Team Crafted
Butts The Beginning Team Crafted was first started by Deadlox in a skype call with SkyDoesMinecraft. While at first Sky, thought it wouldn't work out, but soon changed his mind and joined. From there they recruited MinecraftUniverse Setosorceror, HuskyMudkipper, Sky's room mate KermitplaysMC and then his girlfriend Dawn. They were also accompanied by DeceptiBonk, who serves as their artist. One year, later CavemanFilms and SSundee joined the team. New Arrivals & Lossess However, CavemanFilms membership didn't last too long as he after several days left the team. Soon after he left, JeromeASF and TheBajanCanadian joined the team after meeting Sky at PAX East and after they were asked to join. However, on March 2013 Dawn, who was engaged to Sky broke up with him and left the team, deleting all her social media accounts. At the start of the summer of 2013 Kermit leave's to go solo, claiming he does not want everyone to think he got all of his subscribers from Team Crafted. Around that same time Blue Monkey and WeedLion joined as the team's animators, forming the team's production crew alongside their artist Bonkers. Team Crafted then launched their new website and announced that they were going to buy a house for all of them to live together which will enable them to record easier together. Feuding with a Friend & Fallout In early November, Team Crafted then opened their channel in which they showed off their new house and announced that they are going to do vlogs, skits and a survival series with the team. However, at that time fans began to notice Seto was absent on the Team Crafted features channel (which showed all seven of the "lets player's" of the group except Seto) and that Seto was removed from all of the the rest of TC's channel's, except Deadlox and Bonkers, with the addition of at that time Seto's channel was largely inactive. Seto then released a video (which tells his side of the story) that he had been removed from Team Crafted since early August and that he was depressed because of that (even going on to list several reasons one why he was kicked and that he thought he removal was unjust because he received no warnings) which made him not upload anything for a while, he also said the only who tried to let him remain the group was Deadlox. Soon after the video was taken down, but was re-uploaded by another YouTuber later. Either way the damage was done and Team Crafted received a large amount of backlash and hate for this (except Deadlox), most BajanCandian, who suggested they remove Seto and SkyDoesMinecraft. On his now inactive Tumblr, Sky then posted his side of the story (who he revealed his name was Harvey) that Seto's depression was because of family's matters and that, the true reason Seto was removed was because the rest of the team wanted to do other stuff other than Minecraft, like go to events and skits, but Seto didn't want his name, face or location to be revealed, and because this stuff required all members present they eventually decided to remove him from the team and that Deadlox too voted him off as well, and the only reason why Seto did say Deadlox didn't vote him out was because he was ONLY speaking to Deadlox . Though while they did offer to keep recording with him, Seto "vanished". In the end Sky apologized to Seto and wished he was a better friend to him. Seto then said to his fans that he and Team Crafted are on good terms again and that he didn't want the ordeal to be discussed any further and that he was moving on with his channel. On March 2, 2014 the Team announced XRpMx13 as the newest member of the team. This was only a couple of days before the biggest fallout the team had. On March 6, 2014, Sky on twitter said he left the team and that he was still on good term's with everyone. He didn't give a reason though fans speculated this was do to Team Crafted new commercialized approach from their manager, Matt Michaelson. This was later confirmed by Sky's girlfriend, Alesa on her ask account that she said Sky did not like how TC was with the new commercial approach. Following Sky also was Deadlox, the founder who claimed he was in the "same boat as Sky, HuskyMudkipper who wanted to move on with his channel on his own and Blue Monkey, who claimed that an animator in a group of let's player did not make any sense. On March 12 and 21, both Bonkers and WeedLion respectively left the team giving no reason as well, bringing TC membership down to five. A New Era One June 1st 2014, Deadlox made a video that he said Team Crafted was getting a re-launch with a new roster. He said that he did not like how TC had become commercialized. He also went on to say that he wanted TC to be a community channel were friends would get together and commentate with each other. He then went on to say that he would bring TC in a "new era" by making it a channel in which smaller Youtubers would be brought into the spotlight. An hour later this video was made private by Deadlox, but was re-uploaded by another Youtuber. The Team Crafted channel also briefly had new members on the features module, but the module itself was removed. As of now wether Deadlox will continue with the re-launch is unknown. Current Members *TBA as of the Team Crafted re-launch. Past Members These include members of the team who either left, were removed or status is ambiguous as of the Team Crafted re-launch. *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Ninth member of the team to join. Several days later, left for unknown reasons. Left in early 2013 *Dawnables (Dawn) - Sixth member to join. After breaking up with Sky she closed all social media accounts and left the team. Left on March 2013 *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Eigth member to join. Left to 'go solo' to prove he did not get all his subscribers from TC. Left on June 2013 *Setosorcerer (Harvey) - Fourth member to join. Was removed due to several reasons which unintentionally caused a major controversy. Removed in August 2013, but later confirmed in November 2013. *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) - Second member and co-found of Team Crafted. Left with giving reason, but was later confirmed because he did not like all the drama and commercialization that's affiliated with the group. Left on March 6, 2014 *BlueMonkey (James) - Thirteenth member and join alongside WeedLion as their animators. Part of production crew. He left stating that an animator working with a group of Let's Players did not make any sense. Left on March 6, 2014. *Deadlox (Ty) - Founder of Team Crafted. Left alongside Adam due to not liking the commercial approach for the team. Left on March 6, 2014 *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) - Fifth member to join. Later stated he wanted to go his own way. Left on March 7, 2014 *DeceptiBonk (Bonkers) - Seventh member to join. On the production team as the artist. Stated that she too left the group and was glad to have met everyone. Left on March 12, 2014. *WeedLion (Inge) - Fourteenth member and joined alongside James. On production team as animators. Confirmed he le too left on Twitter after getting messages on it. Left on March 21, 2014. *MinecraftUniverse (Jason), SSundee (Ian), JeromeASF (Jerome), TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) and XRpMx13 (Ryan) - The third, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and fifteenth to join respectively. Status as of the TC relaunch is ambiguous. Gallery ' DeadLox.png|Founder of team SkyDoesMinecraft Avatar.png MinecraftUniverse.png Setosorcers Avatar.png HuskyMUDKIPZ.png Dawnables Avatar.png BonkersBonk Avatar.png KermitPlaysMinecraft Avatar.png CavemanFilms Avatar.png Ssundee Avatar.png JeromeASF Avatar.png 180px-Bajan.jpg BlueMonkey Avatar.png Weedlion Avatar.png Ryanicon.png '